Bittersweet Love
by School Vanisher Leopald
Summary: Kai had always loved Misaki, from the moment they first met. She also loved him deeply too. However, a painful misunderstanding between the two led to this love becoming a bittersweet one. Kai is definitely OOC! Rated T to be safe.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Kai's POV**

Lying back on my bed, that inexorable picture floated into my mind again.

_Ugh, Misaki! Why did you have to enter my life if you were going to leave it? Why did you have to lead me down the charming path of love if we were never meant to be together? Why did you have to bestow happiness on me if you were going to take it away, leaving me in misery?_

Frustrated, I tried to shut out the awful memory from my mind. Taking a book to give me some respite, I picked a rather old one. Oh, there is a bookmark. I immediately flipped to the bookmarked page to continue reading. Dammit! Misaki's picture was on the bookmark! Goddam her!

Tearing the bookmark into shreds, I tried to sleep everything off, but the only image in my mind was that picture. H, how could Aichi betray me? I was the one who helped him when he needed it, who gave him strength when he needed support, now why did he betray me? Their lips met, Aichi and Misaki, so passionately. Why, Aichi? Why Misaki?

Tears dropping rapidly down my face, I ran out of the house to the beach, trying to calm myself, to regain myself, to reign myself from this pure torture. As I strolled along the beach, tears trickled continuously down my face, dampening the soil. Looking at the cool, blue water, the first thoughts of suicide entered my mind.

Why not? It was like a heal trigger, the only solution that would actually work. It was fast too, just three minutes and suddenly the horror of my situation will vanish into thin air. Why not? There was no one left to care for me, ever since, ever since my parents died, and my only remaining friends, Misaki and that creep, Aichi, are now like distant foreigners to me.

Unable to restrain myself any longer, I jumped into the water. Ahh, I thought.

Suddenly, a familiar voice entered my ears. Misaki? What was she doing?

"Stop it, Kai! Don't do it! You mean so much to me, as well as everyone else!" Misaki yelled.

"What am I to you! You don't care! If not , then why did you do that with Aichi? Go be with him!" I replied.

"It's not what you think!" Misaki hollered back, but her high pitched screamed was dampened by the cool waters. I smirked as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Serves you right, creeps, I thought.


	2. Liberation?

**Kai's POV**

Before the last seconds of my liberation from this torture, my mind inexorably crossed over Misaki Tokura. Her beautiful lavender hair, and literally everything about her, mesmerised me, charmed me, made me yearn for her whenever I was not with her, whether at Card Capital or during out time at the Cardfight Circuit.

I was actually so fickle, so stupid to think that she would actually like me. After all, when I was in the dumps, she would come along and cheer me up, show me the true light, the true beacon of friendship that would lead me out of the misery from my parent's death, and not the empty shell that I was. She taught me many life lessons, literally taught me how to be the old Toshiki Kai again.

Soon, our friendship blossomed and we were seen together often. I thought then that our love was like an unspoken truth; something that I thought was already fixed but just not uttered. The people around us, Aichi, Kamui, Miwa, they also treated us like a couple, pelting us with the usual teasing.

Her smile. That was the thing that I loved her most for. Her bright smile, an extra exuberant one always for me, has never failed to cheer me up, regardless of what happened. Around her, I would always feel calm and happy, without her, it was like a piece of me torn out, until _that _happened, when I realised that we were never meant to be together, never meant to hold each other in our arms and cuddle each other, never meant to live the rest of our lives in each other's company. I realised. It was Aichi whom she really loved.

However, I just could not accept it. I just could not believe that my best friend (besides Misaki) would actually steal her from me! And therefore I am here today, in the water, on the brink of unconsciousness, awaiting death to save me from this heartbreak.


	3. Misaki's Misery

**Misaki's POV**

"NO, Kai! No, please don't do this to me," I wailed loudly, but I doubted if he could hear me below the thundering ripples of the ocean.

Losing myself, I crashed to the ground in tears. Why, Kai? Oh, it was my entire fault. I held my face in my hands, weeping uncontrollably as I saw the love of my life now about to slip out of my grasp forever.

Suddenly realising that Kai's fate rested within my hands, I quickly dialled for the Coast Guard. He arrived swiftly, and Kai was soon dragged out of the water. The Coast Guard immediately administered CPR, while I dialled for the ambulance. Soon, Kai was on an ambulance speeding away, his delicate face in a smirk. I cried again.

_{A few hours later}_

"Errm, mam, we would like to provide you with the results of the operation," said the nurse gently. I looked up, tears staining my eyes, hoping that Kai would be able to survive after the emergency surgery. I nodded gently, motioning her to continue.

"Well…he is alive, but is still in a coma," went the nurse, breaking the bitter news to me. "He will soon be transferred to a normal ward, where you can visit him."

Listening to the news, I hung my head low, and started back to Card Capital. Back there, the usual congregation at the shop gathered around me, all eager to know why I was in such a mood. Miwa teased, "What happened? Did Kai reject you?"

"You don't know what happened," I murmured between my tears. "Aichi! It's all your fault!" With that, I stormed back out of Card Capital, wanting to find a quiet place, just to rest myself, to free myself from this hell.

_{The Next Day}_

Once I woke up, I dashed off to Kai's ward. His was ward no. 239A, and as I saw his expression still the same as when I had last seen him, I knew that he had not gotten much better. Looking at his pale face, looking at him fighting for his life, I began weeping again, leaning my head on him. I closed my eyes in sadness, and the memory of what might have happened slowly drifted into my eyes…

**Continued Next Time!**


	4. Damn you, Aichi!

**Misaki's Flashback**

"Hey, Misaki!" Aichi's enthusiastic voice rang out. It was four months ago that I had first heard his rather energetic entry, and a few days ago the last. You must not get me wrong, I am not into Aichi, only Kai, but why can't one have a friendship with the store's most frequent customer?

"Good morning, Aichi," I replied, "we have the new stock of booster pack 12 in just yesterday. Do you want any?"

"Great! I would want 10, thank you." Aichi replied with a broad smile plastered to his lips. What happened to him, I thought curiously.

"10 packs it is," I instantly climbed atop the shelves to get the boosters for him. It was still early in the morning, and since the usual gang was not due yet, and Shin was out with the cat, it was just the two of us. Thinking about that, I started to feel a tad uneasy. Chill, I tried to tell myself. Nothing's wrong. Aichi would not do _that _kind of thing.

"Thanks, Misaki," Aichi declared again, as the packs reached his hands. "Oh my… Its Garmore!" Aichi then exclaimed excitedly as Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore was discovered in the third pack. I looked at him, tried to force a smile, and then picked up a book and read it. Romance, I noted. How nice.

Just then, Aichi pulled me out of my reverie. "You know, Misaki, reading about it is not good enough."

Uh oh, I thought. I tried to subtly lean back a little, but that did not help, as the impossible, the unthinkable, the unbelievable happened. Aichi suddenly leaned in and crashed his lips onto mine, gently smoothing my hair. I tried to break off, but he held me in so tight, so passionately, that I could not find myself out of it.

Just then, Kai passed, and I could never forget that look on his face. First he looked shocked, then sad, then disappointed, and then trudged off. With the last look of affection, the last look actually, that he ever planted on me.

Vigorously, I shook Aichi off. "What's the matter, Misaki? Anyway, I want to tell you now. Misaki," Aichi took a deep breath, "I love you."

"No! Aichi! Get lost! Aichi, I hate you. Go away!" I shouted back.

Frightened at my suddenly outburst, Aichi walked out of the store, leaving me alone. Once he left, tears of sorrow, tears of melancholy, tears of sadness trickled down my face, first a stream but then a river. I hate you, Aichi. Why did you have to drive the love of my life, the man whom I wanted to live with me forever and ever, away from me? Tears cascaded down from my eyes, as I was thrown into utter sadness.

Just then, Shin popped in.

"Whatsa matter, Misaki?" Shin said concerned, when he saw me in this torn and tattered state.

"Nothing!" I screamed between my pitiful sobs, and went to my room.

The next day, that creep Aichi kept trying to approach me like a lecher, and it took a lot to keep my second kiss from being stolen my him, too. Everyone asked me what happened, and when they saw that Kai never appeared in Card Capital again, the awful, unbearable taunts started.

**Misaki's POV (In Hospital)**

I tried my best to forget that scene, but it appeared and attacked me with its full force again. Tears stained the white linen of the bed as I lay weak, pitiful, on Kai's abdomen. Just then, a slight, very slight movement caught me. Was Kai awakening?

Soon, Kai was lucid, and I adjusted him a little so that he was conformable. At first, as he did not resist, I thought that he had forgiven me for that horrific incident already, but after awhile, as he finally recognized me, he started mumbling baka under his breath.

"Are you alright, Kai?" I asked, worried.

"Baka, get lost! How dare you try to feign pity now. Get lost! Get lost!" Kai yelled at me.

Just then, Kai fell back into the state which he had just emerged from, weak from exhaustion at his outbreak. Looking at how my beloved now reacted to my presence, tears welled up in my eyes again…


	5. Clarification?

**Misaki's POV**

As I wiped away my tears, I looked up at the wall clock. Noon already! I'd better scamper back for my shift. But…Kai? How was I to clarify the situation, to make everything clear to him? Just then, I thought it was better to leave a message for him. So, after I slipped out of the hospital, I sent Kai an SMS, hoping to clear everything up. Then, I headed back to Card Capital.

At Card Capital, I tried to tolerate every taunt and also tried to survive with my enemy always prancing on every chance to get close to me, and thankfully, I survived the day pretty well. However, that night, sleep did not come to me, only the charming face of Kai, parked next to the evil demeanor of Aichi.

**Kai's POV**

Rubbing my eyes as I just woke up again, Misaki's crying features enveloped my mind again. Kai, what have you done? You have just driven the love of your life away. But, she only loves Aichi anyway. Fake pity, I mumbled to myself.

Just then, my handphone rang to signal the arrival of an SMS. I picked my phone up, and noticed that it was from Misaki. I gently scooped it up and read it.

_Dear Kai, _

_I have nothing to do with Aichi. What you saw had created a great misunderstanding between us, and I hope that we can resolve it, and become what we were before again. _

_Love, Misaki._

It was that moment, then, that I realized that Misaki was true to me. I finally saw the light, the truth, as some relief and warmth reentered my desolate heart. No, fate, please don't tell me that my words earlier had spoilt everything forever. I immediately, replied, apologizing, hoping that it would restore the love between us.

Thankfully, it had, and Misaki came back into my life just as suddenly as she had left it, this time as my official girlfriend. Until…that happened.

**_A few days later…_**

**Misaki's POV**

"Bye, Kai! Love you!" I exclaimed as I bade Kai goodbye. We had already clarified everything, and Kai was once again on my side. I kissed him gently, and then left the ward. Kai was already on the final stages of recovery, and he would be discharged by the end of the week. I left the hospital as if I was floating on a cloud, happiness serenading me.

Just as I was about to cross the road, I espied Aichi jaywalking. I thought nothing about it at first, until I noticed a car speeding down. Immediately, I pulled Aichi from death's mouth into my embrace, and then slowly let him go when I noticed our uncomfortable position. Uh oh…

"Let me finish where I left off, and also as a reward." Aichi murmured evilly. He then leaned in and kissed my cheek, then left when he finally noticed the curious onlookers.

However, my main concerns was not my extra fans at that moment, it was Kai. We were not far from the hospital, and right under Kai's ward. Just as I was about to run away and forget that that happened, Kai screamed, "You betrayed me, Misaki Tokura! I hate you! Forever!"

Before I could retort, he closed the window shut, like putting an end to our shaky relationship. I sighed and ran off, tears slowly leaking from my eyes.


	6. Notice Board

Guys, I am really sorry that I have not posted in ages because I have exams ongoing now. I would probably be back to posting in a week or so, so sorry for the long lack of updates.

I also plan to roll out a fanfic about Ultra Rare and their loves, maybe? I am still deciding.

Also, for this current fanfic, I would like to know whether you would prefer Kai and Misaki clarifying everything, and then bastard Aichi pops in a spoils everything over and over again, or do you want this incident to be the last one? Please comment so that I can decide.

Thanks!


	7. The Only Way Out

**Author's Note**

I am terribly sorry that I could not update this fic as soon as I had wanted to as I had exams which kind of gave me zero time to update this fic. I will try to update more regularly in the future, like maybe once or twice a week? I will try to fix this into my schedule…Also, I am going to start a new fic called "Tatsunagi Love Affair" which is obviously about Kourin, Rekka and Suiko and their boyfriends (or girlfriends…)? Please say in the comments whether you want me to create such a fic, as well as possible ideas and pairings for the fic. Thanks, and once again, I am very sorry for the long period between my updates.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

After leaving the hospital a few days later, I am glad that I am still alive. Through what had happened, I felt relieved that someone saved me from the depths of death. _Wait…who saved me? Oh yes, that dreaded Misaki. Would that girl just stop pestering me?_ My mind started to swirl with thoughts of her.

I instantly tried to push her out of my mind, when I suddenly remembered that she was the cause for my suicide attempt. Right! She was evil, pure evil, just trying to stick close to me like a leech while her heart was fully on Aichi. Kissing in public! And not once, but twice! What kind of "excuse" is she going to come up with again? Idiot! Drivelling idiot! Trying to stick close to me and evoke my emotions? You bastard! I don't want to see you ever again in my life.

That night, Misaki messaged me 43 times, but I ignored all of them. When I was trying to doze off after Cardfight TV ended transmission at 2 in the morning, the phone buzzed again. 44th time. When would she stop?

I initially wanted to just ignore her, but the constant beeping of my phone, signalling the 45th, 46th, 47th and 48th messages bothered me to no end. Thus, I quickly scanned through those "excuses" and "fake concerns" and gave that horribly girl a definitive answer, hoping that that would shut her up until the next morning.

_There was never anything between us, and there will never be anything between us. So just shut up and stop pestering me, OK? Go have fun with your true love, Aichi. _

I pressed send. Then I went to get some coffee. Suddenly, in that text, I have been released from the shackles of love. I smiled in triumph. In five minutes, I slept, and my phone buzzed no more. It did the trick.

The next night, though, I woke up with some semblance of sadness welling up in my heart, which then turned into regret. She was the one and only that I had loved, and the only that I will ever love. With that message, though, it was like a letter of surrender, surrendering the love of my life to my now-enemy Aichi. Suddenly, the gravity of the situation crushed me, realisation dawned on me. That Misaki was the only one I loved, and I had broken the last strain between us. I hung my head in shame.

However, I steeled myself. Why had I given her up in the first place? Because she loved Aichi and never loved me. Right! That is the truth. Kai, don't fool yourself with lies. Know the truth. She never loved you. Face it. Correct! She was like an impersonator, impersonating as my lover. Fool! How I could be taken in?

However, on the days that followed, I could only think of Misaki, with pale lavender hair trickling down her wan face, the girl with a kind demeanour, the girl…that I loved. No! I could not fall for the trap again! Steady yourself, Kai! Don't fall into her trap again! Don't! She would only bring you heartbreak.

On the tenth day of walking into Card Capitol trying to ignore the manager, I had enough. I knew it, regardless of whatever she had done, I was forever in love with her. However, I did not want to let her see that I fell for her again. No. Therefore, there was only one solution. Leave her and everyone else, for good.

That night, I bought a one way to USA, and my last text to her.

_Hi, just telling you that I am emigrating to USA. Don't try to stop me, because I am trying to tear away from you and everyone else. Just remember, regardless of what happened, I finally realised: I love you, forever. _

The next day, I left Japan in tears.

**How will Misaki react after Kai leaves? What will happen to Aichi? What about Kai? All answers in the next chapter! **

Aichi (sniggering): Misaki, you are going to me mine…


	8. Heartbreak

**Author's Note**

So, here is the latest update. Again, I am sorry that it took that long, as I was on holiday. I will try to update more regulary. Also, this chapter starts from Misaki spamming Kai with messages, as I want to show how she feels. Also, I will be starting a new fanfic about Rekka and Kourin fighting over Aichi (how ironic). Please R&R!

* * *

**Misaki's POV **

_Man, when will Kai answer? I am nearly running out of text credits! _I thought as I tried, albeit futilely, to try to contact Kai. No matter what I did, or how much money I blew on him (suddenly _Payphone_ comes to mind) he just would not answer! When would he realise that the only one I loved was him? Suddenly, my phone beeped with a message. Finally! Kai was answering!

However, when I picked my phone up, I realised that it was only that bastard that tried to ask me out on a date the next day.

I just ignored it, and went back to nursing my wounds in my heart. _Aichi, I swear I will kill you if Kai does not return to me. _

The phone beeped a second time, and I emphatically jumped for it. Aichi again though. I sighed deeply. Come on, Kai. How can you not know that I only have eyes for you, that I only love you, and that Aichi is just trying to steal me? Kai, please come back to me. Remember the old times we had together? It was such enjoyable, such memorable. Please, please, please, Kai, understand that I have only loved you.

The phone beeped a third time. I was contemplating just ignoring it. I didn't though. It was a message from Kai! I immediately started to read it, though soon my euphoria turned to dejection and sorrow.

_There was never anything between us, and there will never be anything between us. So just shut up and stop pestering me, OK? Go have fun with your true love, Aichi._

Those words stayed in my head for the rest of the night, and the days after. Aichi, I swear I will kill you. Funnily enough, it was as if Aichi had read my mind, as he did not turn up at Card Capital the next few days.

Soon, I felt that I was beginning to be able to cope. Just seeing Kai in the shop was good enough, and soon, I was able to control my feelings. Until that day came.

At about 9 at night, I received a text from Kai that drew gallons of tears form my eyes.

_Hi, just telling you that I am emigrating to USA. Don't try to stop me, because I am trying to tear away from you and everyone else. Just remember, regardless of what happened, I finally realised: I love you, forever._

I would never forget those 40 words. So will Aichi. He will die under my fist, I vowed.

The next day, I went to work at the shop as usual, but Aichi, of all people, noticed my tear stained eyes.

"Hey, Misaki. Kai finally gave up on you, huh? You know, you are not the only one who knows that Kai left because you broke his heart. Oh yes, here's your phone. Remember to put a passcode on it next time. And…..now, you are mine!" Aichi sniggered endlessly, while the sorrow that I tried to kick out of my mind returned with a furious vengeance, all caused by this bastard Aichi. He is going to die by my fist.

"I know how you feel. The emotional obligatory feeling is gone. You are now liberated from the man you never loved. You are now as free as a bird, and you know it. Today, my dear, you will find out who you have actually loved. Forget Kai, and remember me," Aichi sneered, then grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the shop.

Out of the shop, Aichi, grabbed me and brought me to the same park where Kai always went. How ironic.

"Now, Misaki, it is time to realise how you really feel. You love me. Get it? And now Kai's gone, you must learn. The man for you is me, Aichi Sendou, and not that bastard Kai Toshiki. Get it? Understand?" Aichi spoke softly, while slowly closing in on me like wolves to its prey, his hands slowly sneaking around me.

I could take this no longer.

I took my handbag, and whipped him squarely on the face, then stomped off. Serve you right, Aichi Sendou. He stood there, whimpering in pain, totally pitiful. Luckily the tabloids were not there, if not 'King Vanguard' would make the headlines for the wrong things.

When I returned to Card Capitol, I send Aichi a text message.

_Bastard. Realise this. I only love Kai, okay? So stop bothering me. And…you have something to do. Find Kai, explain everything to him, and bring it back to me. And if you touch me one more time, I will cry rape and tell the tabloids everything. So stop insulting me and quickly go to hell. If not you will live to regret it. _

I looked through it, added a few more profanities, then sent it out to the idiot that deserved it. Thoroughly.

That night, I lay in my bed, praying, hoping, that Kai will return to me. Oh, Kai, how much I miss you. Please, please come back. Kai, I love you too.

That night, I went sleepless, my mind serenading me with Kai, Kai and Kai only. I could not get him out of my head. And then there was the phone beeping, Aichi sending extremely offensive and suggestive message. I felt awful, regretful, the I was powerless to Aichi, though I had many chances to prove to Kai that I only loved him, I failed to stop the misunderstanding, for him to carry such a burden, such sorrow, such heartbreak, all because of my foolishness.

The next morning, I woke up with a purpose. I was going to find Kai, no matter how impossible it was. My first step was my archenemy.

I called Aichi.

"Hmmmmm, finally realising your feelings, eh? Well, well. I told you that you will get over him, right? Great, now you are forever mine. I will be your eternal lover." Aichi sneered over the phone. After conveying the message, I quickly shut him off.

* * *

**What will happen when Aichi and Misaki meet? Will Miskai find Kai? Find out in the next Chapter!**

Misaki (evil face)"You will live to regret your life, Aichi"


	9. Out for a Break

Guys, I am really sorry that I have not posted in ages because my house's internet is down. Right now I am at my gran's house, so I will try to upload a chapter today. The reason why I am not releasing everything that I wrote but cannot release at one go is I want...suspense!

And also, I have the feeling that this fanfic might be over soon, so I wanted to ask which other couple I could feature in the closing chapters.

In any case, thanks for waiting!

Thanks!


	10. Undecided

**Misaki's POV**

The next morning, I dragged myself out of bed, and glanced horrifically into my mirror. I looked totally awful after crying myself to sleep last night. Quickly I washed up, trying not to let anyone know my predicament. Hence, I clutched my phone and then slipped downstairs, only to find…

"Hmmmmm…up so late? I thought you were an early riser….. Oh, you looked pitiful. See, you need a man beside you. I will be.." Aichi greeted me. I stormed right past him. Bloody bastard. Then I washed up, though I still looked abhorring.

"Maybe…you should just take the day off…" No, that was not Aichi. It was Shin. I immediately acquiesced. Then I turned to face Aichi. "If you want to do one thing for me, now is your best chance to do it. Follow me." He followed like some blood sucking vampire.

I led him to the park, to where I would find Kai sleeping. "Look, Aichi," I told him, "this is where Kai always was…until you drove him away! Don't you understand, Aichi, what you did? Trying to seduce me and becoming my boyfriend is one tolerable thing, but the fact that you broke my heart just to get my heart, no, Aichi, that just makes you pure evil. Don't you understand, you bloody creep?"

That was it. I poured, no sorry, dumped everything on him, and felt real good about it.

He turned to me, and gave me a smirk. "And why should I help you when it conflicts my own interests, when I can just have you now. And with regards to your threat…I don't think you will do it." He then waved goodbye, and marched off like a Queen Bee.

Before he turned around, of course. "Just telling you that I will always be waiting." He added with a shoddy smile. If only everyone knew his true colours. Oh, what could I do? I wanted to turn to Kai, then realised that he was gone. Maybe Aichi was right about needing a man. I sighed, then decided to confide in Shin. He should know what to do.

That night, I poured everything to Shin.

**Kai's POV**

"Well, nice knowing you. May I have your number, so that we could stay in touch?" the perky brunette chirped. I nodded my head, though I was not really into her. I doubted if I would ever remember her. "Thanks!" she babbled, shooting me a flirtatious gaze.

Even though I was going on such dates with people on America's most popular dating site, I could not find someone nice, someone that fitted me. It seemed that no one could be equal to Misa…no, I forced myself to stop thinking about that bitch. I knew that even if she loved me, we could never be with each other. Never.

It was the same every night, me going out on a date with some idiot, knowing that she was just not my match. However, it was that night, that night that my breaking point came, when I could no longer withhold my bottled up love for her. There was only one thing to do. And yet, I could not push myself to it. Ohhh, what should I do? This is all for her sake, but, but I can't live without Misaki. I lay on my bed, moping, undecided, for the rest of the night.


End file.
